


Height Dilemma

by captainxero



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainxero/pseuds/captainxero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohn and Hansol move to a new apartment. Hijinks ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a bit OOC for Gohn, maybe not, but I really like characters who are sarcastic and then sweet little fluffballs. Don't hold it against me, I like snarky comments.

A lot of issues came with buying a new apartment. And it wasn't just the location, or if it was too expensive. The kinds of issues Hansol and Dongsung dealt with every time they went looking were almost ridiculous: can I reach the shelves? No, probably not. Will I knock my head off every time I take a shower? Absolutely.

 

“This would kill me, you know? One day I'd take a shower and you could just, I don't know, have to pick my decapitated head off the tile.”

Hansol frowned, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to giggle. Absolutely ridiculous, well, at least to him it was.

“I'll admit...being decapitated by a shower head is the least of my worries,” Dongsung shrugged as he leaned against the counters of the nearly empty bathroom, only containing the necessary sinks, squeaky clean unlike the toothpaste gunked sinks that made him want to vomit in his own apartment bathroom, pretty wooden counters, a small shower against the back wall, and a towel closet on the left side, “Although I'd rather not slash my beautiful face on a shower head.”

Hansol reached out and opened the door to the closet, “Oh, yeah? Well, guess who can't reach the top two shelves?” He stretched his hand and squeaked, hopping up and down until the tips of his fingers brushed the edge of the second shelf. Hansol's victory didn't last long. He missed completely and stumbled backwards, blushing a bright pink across his cheeks, “Why? Why can't the shelves be lower? It's so not fair.”

“It's not so bad,” Dongsung muttered. He slipped behind Hansol, and even with a person in front of him, he could reach out and touch the top shelf. Surprising Hansol, without a doubt, he scooped the smaller boy into his arms and lifted him up where he could grasp at the top shelf. Dongsung snorted playfully, “I should have bought you a ladder for your birthday.”

Hansol whined, pouting in a childish manner, “Heyyy! That's...not a bad idea. Never mind.”

“Regardless of where we're going to live, you're going to need a step stool and I'm going to have to be sure a ceiling lamp won't slice me in two halves,” Dongsung replied as he set Hansol back down onto the ground and glanced around another time, “But, I mean, it's really not a bad place. It's better than where we are now.”

Hansol nodded, “True. It's a lot better than that one place with the pink tile. Although I thought the pink was cute.”

“Don't even go there. That was hideous,” Dongsung grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't help but wince. Rose colored pink tile was NOT a good look at all, especially in a bathroom when the floor tiles are exactly the same color. Hello, it's a bathroom, not a fucking box version of Pepto Bismal.

Hansol giggled, so hard he was almost crying, “But it was a bit cute. The floor was ugly. The color was cute.”

“No. The color was hideous. And besides, we don't have a ton of money to redo tile. That one is so not an option,” Dongsung continued to groan at it. It burned his eyeballs, honestly he would have never seen that color on tile if he had a choice. Regardless, though, they'd have to move soon. It just wouldn't be that one.

 

It'd been a couple weeks since they'd moved in to the last apartment they'd looked at before they gave up on looking anymore. Dongsung managed to not have his head cut off. Hansol sometimes didn't fail to get things off the higher shelves, if you don't count the time he tried to get a plate out of the kitchen cabinet and dropped it, shattering all over the floor, and stepped on a piece of glass when he tried to clean it up. At least Dongsung let him keep his stuff on the bottom shelves in the bedroom closet, for goodness sakes.

 

“Dongsung! Come here!” Hansol whined as he stood up on his tiptoes, grabbing desperately at the blue knitted scarf he'd thrown there the other day.

Dongsung appeared behind him, peeking over his head at the array of objects lying on the shelf, “What do you want from there? Don't break your legs trying to get something down.”

“I want my scarf,” Hansol replied, pointing at the fabric, a small piece hanging loosely down from the shelf, but not enough for him to grasp and tug down.

“Why do you need your scarf? You're not going out right now, are you?”

Hansol shook his head, “No. It's cute. I just want to wear it, that's all.”

Dongsung muttered an ok as he grabbed it off the shelf and began handing it to Hansol, only to smack his head on the ceiling lamp, “Oh my fucking God, again! I swear to God, I'm going to tear that thing off the wall and – ”

“Geez, calm down,” Hansol laughed as he tossed the scarf over his shoulders and leaned against Dongsung's arm, “It's a ceiling lamp. Don't get so angry.”

Dongsung sighed, grimacing in frustration, “Yeah, but it's a terrible ceiling lamp. It's out to get me.” He, despite wanting to leave right now and buy a step stool and glue it to the carpet for Hansol, patted his boyfriend on the head.

Hansol continued to laugh, only harder. Tears formed in his eyes, and his cheeks turned red.

“Would you stop?” Dongsung gritted his teeth, repressing thoughts of sticking Hansol on top of the shelves to shut him up, “It's not funny. It actually hurts to hit my head on that fucking ceiling lamp.”

Hansol laughed and laughed, but curled his arms around Dongsung's waist and nuzzled against him, still giggling uncontrollably, “I-I'm sorry. Ahahahaha, it's so f-funny!”

“You stupid midget.”

“Hey!” Hansol sharply replied, smacking Dongsung across the elbow, “I'm not a midget. I'm just kind of short!”

Dongsung began to laugh himself, enough to make his stomach hurt, “Oh wow. Hahaha. Kind of. Oh, I'm just KIND OF short. I'm not REALLY short, just sort of short, you know? Because I'm not tall either.”

Hansol scowled. It wasn't nearly as funny coming from the other side, but he guessed he sort of deserved it, even if he was just kidding. Hansol made himself laugh, even if he didn't like short jokes, “Oh, whatever. I'm sorry, though. It was just really funny and – ahahaha, sorry. It's just, you just, how do you just hit your head like that?”

“I just do,” Dongsung replied, “How do you not reach things?”

Hansol nodded for a moment, “Want to trade bodies for a day?”

“Nah,” Dongsung shook his head, “It's kind of funny being taller than you anyway.”

Hansol hugged Dongsung again, snuggling closely to him, “Did you know if I get too close when I hug you that you could suffocate me since my face goes right into your chest? Of course, that's if you wanted to.”

Dongsung snorted, rolling his eyes as he put his arms around Hansol, leaning almost awkwardly down to hug him, “And why would I suffocate you? Sometimes you're absolutely ridiculous, Hansol.”

“Exactly! That's why you like me!”

Dongsung held onto the hug quietly a couple more seconds and then let go. He stood back up straight, only to smack his head on the ceiling lamp again, making his head burn with pain as Hansol doubled over, literally, in laughter, “Oww! Fuck you, you stupid...grrr! I hate you!”

Hansol tumbled onto the floor and curled into a ball as he laughed harder than before, choking on his own spit for a few seconds, “Ahahaha! Dongsung! Stop being so funny! You're killing me here!”

Dongsung groaned and walked out of the closet, “Goodbye, Hansol. I'm going to let you stop making fun of me, and when you feel like you can reach the door handle without me, come visit me.” He turned and closed the door, snickering to himself when he heard Hansol spit a “Hey!” at him again as he scrambled and threw open the door.

“You weirdo! Ok, I'll give it to you, Dongsung. That's new. Haven't heard that one before. Good one, I guess. You win, Dongsung, you win.”

"Don't I always?" Dongsung smiled over his shoulder, extending his hand to Hansol, "Oh, come on, don't pout. I was ONLY kidding. Sounds familiar, eh?"

"I..I..but...yeah, it does," Hansol nodded, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment again. Any more blushing and he'd be a tomato, which was gross. Who would want to be a tomato? Not Hansol, for sure.

Dongsung's hand slipped into Hansol's petite little hand, and he squeezed his boyfriend's small hand, smiling calmly, "Oh Lord, calm down. I'm not even mad."

"I didn't say you were," Hansol glanced up in confusion, and stood on his tip toes to look closer at Dongsung, a fairly common occurrence, really, "Never mind."

"You little kitten," Dongsung chuckled, gazing down into Hansol's sparkly brown eyes, "And I do mean little. Although you remind me of a kitten, always getting into situations they can't get out of without help."

Hansol giggled, a smile crossing his lips, "That's a lot cuter than midget. I'm too cute to be a midget, and I'm not that short, for your information. Maybe you're just a giant."


End file.
